gamingcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Malon
Malon first appeared in the Legend of Zelda series in Ocarina of Time. She also has an alternate version in Majora's Mask (Romani) and later appears in Four Swords Adventures, Minish Cap and Oracle of Seasons. History Ocarina of Time Link first meets Malon in Ocarina of Time. In the game, her and her father, Talon, own Lon Lon Ranch and they are Hylian. Link meets Malon when they are both children and she asks him to wake up her father while Link is at the castle, correctly assuming he fell asleep near the castle. She gives Link a Cucco egg, which eventually hatches into a Cucco to wake up her father. Link goes to the castle and soon finds Talon near it. Talon wakes up from the Cucco and then remembers Malon. He runs off back to the ranch, worrying about Malon's reaction. Link later meets Malon again at her home at Lon Lon Ranch. Link finds her with the horses, a small foal next to her. She tells Link that the foal's name is Epona and teaches him Epona's song, a song that tames the wild horse. While Link is frozen in time for seven years and Ganondorf takes over, Lon Lon Ranch changes. Link goes there and learns that Ingo took over the ranch and Malon had to work for him or else he would treat the horses badly. Talon was also forced to leave the farm. Malon doesn't recognize Link at first but Link beats Ingo in a horse race and Ingo goes back to normal. Malon speaks to Link, thanking him, and learns that Link actually is the same boy from seven years ago. She lets him keep Epona and and has a hurdle race for Link and Epona. If Link beats Malon's record, Malon gives Link a cow from the farm. Oracle of Seasons Talon and Malon own a Cucco ranch above Horon Village and close to Eyeglass Lake. Link meets her and learns that her father, Talon is on a hiking trip on Mt. Cucco, leaving Malon alone to look after the Cuccos. Malon tells Link that she doesn't know too much about Cuccos. Link gives her an encyclopedia on Cuccos and she gives him a Cucco egg in exchange. Four Swords Adventures In this game, Malon and Talon live on a ranch. Link meets her in the Field. She tells him that she was going back to her and her father's ranch but couldn't go any further when soldiers started firing cannons. Link helps her home and Talon lets him ride their horses as a reward for helping Malon home safely. The Minish Cap Malon and Talon own Lon Lon Ranch in this game and sell Lon Lon Milk. Link first meets Malon and Talon when Talon loses the key to the ranch. Link agrees to help look for it. Link finds it and returns it to them, allowing them to sell Lon Lon Milk. Personality Malon can be more responsible than her father at some points and seems to care about the horses of the ranch, as she's scared to leave the ranch while Ganondorf is ruling because Ingo says he will treat the horses badly if she does. Appearance Malon has red hair and blue eyes. When a child, Malon always wears a white dress with similar blue designs on the sleeves and bottom of her dress. A yellow cloth is tied around her neck, held together by a Bowser pendant. As an adult, Malon wears a white shirt with the same blue designs on the sleeves like from when she was a child and a large purple skirt with a brown apron on it with more strange designs. She also wears the same yellow cloth with the same Bowser pendant holding it together and wears a belt with a Trifiroce on it. Relationships Link Link and Malon have a friendly relationship, both when they're children and adults in all games Malon appears in, although in Four Swords Adventures, Link doesn't know her as much while in'' Ocarina of Time'', they have a good friendship. When Malon is a child, she calls Link "Fairy Boy", as he resembles a Kokiri, who have fairies follow them around. Some people think Malon and Link had a relationship but this is not official. Talon Malon's mother died so Talon, her father, raised her. Talon is very care free and irrespponsible but cares deeply for Malon. When Talon is asleep, he mumbles about telling Malon not to worry about him, both when Link finds him asleep by Hyrule Castle and when Talon is staying in Kakariko Village because he was forced out of Lon Lon Ranch by Ingo. Ingo Malon doesn't talk about Ingo when she's a child but when Link saves Lon Lon Ranch, Malon tells Link that Ingo really is a good guy. Gallery File:Malon-artwork-zelda-ocarina-of-time-big.jpg|Artwork from Ocarina of Time File:Malonadult.png|Malon as an adult in Ocarina of Time File:Adultmalon.jpg|An in-game screenshot of adult Malon File:Malon (Oracle of Seasons).png|Artwork of Malon with a Cucco in Oracle of Seasons Category: All Characters Category: Legend of Zelda series Category:All Characters Category:Legend of Zelda series